Daddy Cool
by Happy XD
Summary: After sitting stationary for a week the crew of the Enterprise receive a distress call from the planet Maxis, whose inhabitants include Vulcans. Apon arriving, Spock makes a shocking and life changing discovery. The crew hovever, soon become smitten.
1. A Cry for Help

Daddy Cool.

Capt. James T. Kirk was sitting in his chair on the bridge of the U.S.S Enterprise staring into space. The past week had been the quietest, most boring and unbearable week of his life. Starfleet Command had contacted the Enterprise with the orders 'Stay put' for reasons unknown. It seemed the federation had enough starships on patrol. Jim had done what he was told, and stayed put. With a long exaggerated sigh he slowly swiveled on his chair, looking at each of the bridge crew in turn: Sulu was sitting back staring at his fingernails. Chekov was, to Kirk's amusement, dozing in his chair, his head slowly lolling to the side. Jim snorted softly before turning to look at Uhura, who was leaning on her panel with her head in her hands. She looked at him lazily and rolled her eyes when he gestured to Chekov. Spock was, as usual, hard at work, leaning forward pressing buttons and recording figures.

Kirk watched the back of his first officers head for a moment before rising and heading down to sickbay, 'accidentally' walking into Chekov's chair on the way, causing him to jump suddenly. Uhura giggled away in her corner and Spock raised an ebony eyebrow.

Kirk jumped out of the turbo lift and strode to sickbay to spend the rest of the day with Dr Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. If the bridge needed him, they would call.  
He entered sickbay to find McCoy and Nurse Chapel sipping brandy and playing chess.

''Hey there Jim, no excitement on the bridge?'' Asked Bones.

''Diddly squat, it's worse than watching paint dry.'' Said Kirk, pouring himself a Romulan Ale. ''Chekov fell asleep at his station, Sulu is giving himself a damn manicure, Uhura is contemplating using up the ships alcohol supply and Spock-''

''The green blooded sucker is working hard at his post. The ship isn't even moving, we might as well be on shore leave and the pointy eared son of a gun would still be making himself useful.'' Exclaimed McCoy, downing the rest of his drink.

Kirk chuckled as he sat down next to Christine.

''Anything from Starfleet?'' She asked.

''Nope. Not in over a week. My last orders were to 'Stay put' and I intend to do so. Anyway, I heard there was a party in the mess hall last night.'' Said Kirk, taking a sip of his drink. ''Who authorised it?'' He said, winking at Christine.

''Who told you?'' Asked McCoy, a bit too quickly.

''No one. I 'heard' it. So you authorised it did you?'' Said Kirk seriously.

''Look Jim, what do you expect? The crew needed a bit of lightening up-''

''That's enough. Why wasn't I invited?'' Said Kirk, smirking.

''Aw, very funny.'' Said McCoy, getting up to retrieve the brandy bottle.

''That's about the most excitement I've had all week.'' Said Kirk chuckling while Christine shook her head.

''So, Spock hard at work is he?'' She asked as McCoy dumped himself down in his chair with a brandy bottle clasped in his hand.

''When isn't he? He's the only person on this ship who has actually done something. It's never been this quiet before.'' Replied Kirk.

''Well, now you've said that I expect we will get some action in the next few days.'' Said Christine, getting up. ''Now gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed.'' She kissed Kirk on the forehead and McCoy on the lips, lingering for a moment. Kirk waggled his eyebrows stupidly at McCoy as Christine left the sickbay.

''Ooh, a bit of loving going on in my ship?'' Teased Jim.

''She's great. Really great.'' Said McCoy with loving eyes.

''Y'know McCoy, this whole thing,''Said Kirk, waving his hand at the ship at large, '' is like a family. Your like our Dad. You and Christine look after us all. Your like our Parents, scalding us for getting into stupid situations, but comforting us in our times of need.'' He continued.

''Yeah, thanks for making me feel a lot older than I already am, but I'll tell ya, I couldn't cope with a kid like Spock. Always got to have the last damn word. My god I'd have him over my knee...'' Kirk broke down in hysterics at the doctor's musings.

McCoy and Kirk sat in the sickbay together until it was near midnight and both decided to retire to be ready for the day tomorrow.  
Kirk bade goodnight and made his way to the bridge to check up on things before he went to his quarters. The gentle swoosh of the doors made Spock spin round in his chair and the other crew members look round in interest, they all looked more alert.

''Whats going on?'' Kirk asked to anyone in general.

''Why, nothing Captain, Miss Rand just brought in coffee for everyone.'' Answered Sulu. ''Good coffee.''

''Well, tonight doesn't look like its going to be eventful. You are all excused, but be reminded that you return to your posts at 0600 hours, as usual. Dismissed.''

Kirk walked back to his quarters with Spock.

''The last week certainly has been particularly quiet. With such a large universe, it is most difficult to ascertain why we have not been called to duty.'' Said Spock.

''I know, I saw you on the bridge, how do you make yourself useful?'' Asked Kirk stopping, in his tracks.

''I simply checked, and double checked my results, making sure I made no mistakes.'' Replied Spock simply from slightly down the corridor as he had not noticed Kirk stop.

''Checked and double checked? Your a Vulcan Spock, you never get anything wrong.''

''Naturally.''

''It must have been your human side acting up again.'' Said Kirk, retreating to his quarters before Spock could get the last word. ''Goodnight Spock.'' He called as the doors closed.

Spock raised his eyebrow at the back of Kirk and made his way along the corridor to his own quarters, changing into a simple pair of shorts and getting into his bed. Pulling the blankets up to his chin and burying his nose in them, Spock slowly fell asleep. His human side was definitely getting to him.

Morning came a tad quick for Kirk's liking, being rudely awaken by his alarm clock was not his cup of tea. Rising tousle haired from his warm bed, Kirk stumbled to the bathroom and got ready for another day of boredom.

Spock woke at 0530 and found himself completely surrounded by blankets. Untangling himself he got up and went into his bathroom to ready himself for the day ahead. Looking in his mirror he found that his straight black hair was sticking out in random angles and quickly flattened it down. By 0600 Spock was sitting in the bridge with Captain Kirk awaiting the arrival of the rest of the crew.  
Luckily they all came in at the same time, complaining that there was a problem with the breakfast in the mess hall.

The morning went by just the same as the morning had been every other day that week; slowly and boring. Occasionally, there would be visits from Scotty and McCoy, who only seemed to come for the light-hearted arguments with Spock. Arguments that he would never win.

At 1200 the crew took a lunch break. A long one. When Kirk and Spock arrived at the mess hall, the whole ship seemed to be there.

''Look at Bones and Christine over there, looking into each others eyes and holding hands... I wish I had a man like that.'' Sighed Uhura.

''That would be illogical, wishing for something does not make it happen. Most things happen on their own. In fact-''

''Spock, I'm finding you quite illogical. You are half Vulcan, half human, but we only see Vulcan, why is that?'' Said Uhura, making Kirk look up from his burned toast in interest.

''My only solution is that my Vulcan genes are more dominant than my human ones.'' Said Spock reasonably.

''Fascinating.'' Said Uhura in a deep Spock-like voice, earning a giggle from Scotty, which Chekov and Sulu heard and started laughing hysterically.

The bridge crew made their way back to their posts together, accompanied by McCoy and Christine, who were walking hand in hand, fingers entwined. Having nothing else to do the crew merely chatted until-

''Captain, I am receiving a distress signal from the planet Maxis.'' Exclaimed Uhura, pressing in her earpiece as Kirk shot around and started barking orders.

''Battle stations everyone, Uhura we need confirmation from Starfleet Command before we move anywhere, get the planet on the screen.'' Said Kirk quickly.

''Aye Captain.'' She said turning to her panel. ''Starfleet gives us the go ahead Captain.''

The screen was suddenly full of images of destruction, the leader of the planet Maxis was pleading with whoever was watching for help.

''Please! Help us! We were attacked by a Klingon vessel, most of the planet is destroyed, come and rescue the survivors, quick! We are dying! HELP US!'' Screamed the leader of Maxis, who was covered in blood and surrounded by screaming people and bodies. Suddenly, there was a large explosion, a stomach churning scream and the connection was lost.  
The crew of the Enterprise stared perplexed at the screen for a second before registering what had happened, Spock suddenly grabbed his head and fell from his seat, grimacing in pain.

''There are V-Vulcans on that planet!'' He said before yelling in pain. McCoy and Christine rushed to Spock's side, Christine cradled Spock's head as he continued to gasp and scream in immense pain.

''Uhura try and get them back on the screen!'' Said Kirk as he rushed to his friend's side.

''Im trying Captain, but their means of communication have been destroyed.''

''Help them Jim.'' Whispered Spock.

''Sulu, what is going on down there?!'' Yelled Kirk.

''The Klingons are gone, but there are very little traces of life Captain.''

''Scotty get me a security team, signal red alert, everyone armed, phasers set to kill, Bones and Spock, I need you two with me.'' He said as he and McCoy helped Spock to his feet and set off for the transporter room.

Within seconds they found themselves on the planet, completely surrounded by bodies and rubble, everything was on fire and explosions were still going off.

''We need to split, if you find anything, go straight back to the ship, that's a direct order.'' Said Kirk as Spock straightened himself and looked around him.

Hours followed, and with no sign of life at all Kirk and McCoy beamed up to the ship, thinking Spock was already there. Spock was in fact rushing through burning buildings, his top was burned and torn, there was soot all over his face and he was struggling to breathe. Rushing into another building Spock ducked quickly as a large beam swung at his head and spotted a woman unconscious under some light rubble, the woman was heavily pregnant, and Vulcan. Spock took out his communicator and contacted the ship.

''Jim, I have found a life source, she is heavily pregnant, have McCoy get a bed ready and beam me up.'' Said Spock, feeling faint and sick. He gathered the woman in his arms and struggled to his feet due to a lack of oxygen as the building continued to collapse around him, the flames growing higher and closer. He was beamed up to the ship just in time- the roof had caved in.  
Spock was beamed onto the bridge, the crew rushing over to help. He fell to his knees, eyes rolling back in his head as he collapsed onto his side with the unconscious Vulcan woman on top of him. Spock looked up into the bright light and made out the silhouettes of McCoy and Kirk above him, Uhura crying in Chekov's arms. Kirk had tears in his eyes too- he was trying to talk to Spock, but he just looked up at him with unfocused eyes, then moved no more.

A/N: What do you think? I am definitely continuing with this, please read and review :)


	2. He's a Smoothie

Daddy Cool.

Kirk stared down at his best friend with tears in his eyes. Spock was gasping for breath and his eyes were rolling back into his head. Finally, their eyes met for only a split second and Spock lay quite still.  
Kirk fell back onto the ground from where he had been kneeling and wiped his eyes. It didn't matter how much he wiped, the tears would still continually flow. Worrying about Spock, Kirk had him beamed up to the bridge where he and McCoy would be waiting. He wanted to make sure Spock was OK. Kirk could never forgive himself if he was responsible for the death of Spock. The bridge crew stood in complete silence as McCoy and Nurse Chapel tried to revive Spock and the pregnant woman, but to no avail. Running their scanners over their patients bodies they diagnosed them and called the sickbay for stretchers to be sent to the bridge. Uhura sobbed silently in Chekov's arms while Sulu sat with his head in his hands and Scotty walked around the room. They watched as the medics helped the unconscious woman onto the stretcher but when they turned to lift up Spock they found that Kirk already had him in his arms. McCoy nodded to his friend and they set off for sickbay.  
For Kirk, the following events passed quickly in silence, possibly due to the shock of what had happened. It was like seeing a different image every time he blinked; he was carrying Spock to sickbay...he was setting him down on the bed...he was gently being pushed back by medics... Uhura was holding his hand as they walked slowly back to the bridge...and now he was sitting in his chair.  
The rest of the day passed in silence, if there was something wrong, McCoy would call him.

''Capteen, do not worry about Meester Spock, he will be OK.'' Said a voice. Apparently, the silence had gotten too much.

''Thank you Mr Chekov. A Starship Captain must contain himself, even in the most...difficult of times.'' Replied Kirk.

''Lt Uhura, contact Starfleet Command, inform them of our casualties and request new orders.''

''Casualties, Sir?''

''That woman was _heavily_ pregnant, the baby looks like it could arrive at any moment. Mr Spock will stay on this ship under the watchful eyes of Doctor McCoy.

''Aye Captain.'' Said Uhura, swinging her chair around to face her panel.

''Mr Scott, return to your post and engage the engines, we have been sitting still for too long.''

''Of course Sir.'' Said Scotty with a smile.

''Captain, Starfleet Command insists that we go to Starbase four to deliver our casualties. They will be picked up by U.S.S Reliant, who are returning to earth.''

''Very good Uhura, Mr Sulu set course 4356.1 to Starbase four, estimated time of arrival?'' Asked Kirk.

''Approximately 5 hours at full warp speed Sir.'' Said Sulu.

Kirk took a deep breath as the crew got back to work and remembered, if there was trouble in sickbay, Kirk would be the first to know.

''Nurse Chapel to the Bridge, is Captain Kirk there?'' Said a voice through the intercom, making Kirk jump slightly.

''Kirk here.'' He said, pushing a button in his chair. ''What is the condition of our casualties?'' He asked.

''Why don't you get your ass down here and see for yourself.'' Said another voice, Bones. The bridge crew seemed to relax a little after hearing the humour in McCoy's voice.

Kirk set off himself at warp speed, expecting the doors to sickbay to swoosh open, he bounced off of them. picking himself up from the floor and wiping himself down, he called through to McCoy impatiently.

''Bones, why the hell wont these damn doors open?'' He said angrily.

''To prevent unwanted disturbances.'' He said simply. '' I knew you couldnt contain yourself for long Jim, come on in.'' He laughed as the doors swooshed open and Kirk slowly walked through the door with looks that could kill.

''How are they?'' He asked.

''Spock is resting for now, he inhaled a lot of smoke and had a few bumps and bruises, but he will be fine, should be waking up any minute now.'' He said, sticking his thumb over his shoulder at Spock. ''The woman on the other hand...isn't going to make it. She has a lot of internal injuries, bleeding on the brain... She only has a few hours left.'' He said seriously.

''What about her baby?'' Asked Kirk curiously.

''The child will live, but with no parents or family. It's truly heartbreaking... We will be performing an emergency c-section in a couple of hours, it's too dangerous to do it right now, we have only just managed to stabilise her.''

''Good, we will be reaching Starbase four in 5 hours, is that enough time?''

''Plenty. But I feel the need to ask, what will happen to the child? I'm not telling you the sex, it's a surprise.'' Said Bones.

''For now... the baby is the responsibility of the crew of this ship. The baby will stay on this ship with us. We will raise it as our own. Will the mother be able to name it?'' Asked Kirk, who looked worried though eager to know.

''The mother wont even see her child, Jim. What we need to do is get the child from the mother as quickly as possible... she is likely to die through the surgery...'' Said Bones solemnly. Kirk walked over to the woman on the bed; she was absolutely beautiful. Her upswept eyebrows and elegant pointed ears gave her the look of an angel... such a shame for someone so young to die without even seeing her unborn child. Kirk placed his hand gingerly on her stomach and instantly felt a strong kick. He smiled to McCoy who said ''Little fighter.'' and then bent down to kiss the woman's forehead.

''So beautiful... such a waste...'' He said.

Kirk then made his way over to Spock's bed, where he sat down.

''It's time for the surgery, I wont be long, you can stay here if you want.'' Said Bones as Kirk nodded. He took Spock's large hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze as McCoy left for the surgery.

''I am sorry Spock.'' He said, brushing down Spock's hair and gently wiping soot from his forehead. He grasped onto Spock's hand as he began to cry and soon fell asleep with his head on Spock's bed.  
A few hours later, he woke to a voice coming through the intercom.

''Captain Kirk, this is Lt. Uhura, please acknowledge.'' Said the voice. It seemed as though she had been trying to contact him for a long time. Kirk got up and walked over to the intercom.

''Kirk here.'' He said.

''We have reached Starbase four, and docking now. Do you wish to board? She asked.

''Yes, I'm on my way to the transporter room now, Kirk out.''

''Jim, it's bad news.'' Said McCoy.

''She didn't make it did she?'' Asked Kirk, expecting the worst. McCoy confirmed this with a nod.

''I'm coming with you, we need to take the body anyway, and the baby.'' He said.

Kirk followed McCoy into another room and caught a glimpse of a tiny bundle. He went in for a closer look, and saw tiny fingers wrapped around a pink blanket, which told him that it was a girl. He reached in his hand to stroke the baby's soft head, full of dark hair. The delicate eyebrows were upswept and the tiny ears were elegantly pointed, just like her mothers.

''Leave her here, I'm not taking her to a Starbase. I don't want to risk beaming her down anyway.'' Said Kirk.

They set off for the transporter room with the woman's body in a body bag on a stretcher. Down on the Starbase, the Captain of the Reliant greeted them with a smile and solemnly took the woman's body.

''Where is the child? I thought she was pregnant.'' He said.

''We performed an emergency c-section on the Enterprise, we now have a healthy 6 lb 3 oz baby girl fast asleep in our sickbay.'' Smiled McCoy.

''Are you authorised?''

''Why yes we are!'' Said McCoy with a glance at Kirk. ''I forgot to tell you, I informed the President of the Federation of our situation when you were asleep and was given permission to keep her on board.'' He conveniently added.

''Very well. God's speed.'' Said the Captain of the Reliant, shaking hands with McCoy and Kirk.

Apon arriving back to the Enterprise, Kirk and McCoy went straight back to sickbay to find Spock sitting up in his bed looking around.

''Ah, your awake. About time too.'' Said McCoy.

''To assume that I would have woken earlier would be illogical, as I was in fact rendered unconscious.'' Said Spock.

''Doesn't miss a damn beat.'' Said McCoy, as Christine came through and stood closely by his side and he put his arm around her. Spock raised his eyebrow at the sight.

''Captain, when I woke up I noticed that the woman I recovered from Maxis was gone. Where is she?'' Asked Spock.

''She, er, didn't make it Spock. I'm sorry.'' Said Kirk. He knew it was hard for a Vulcan to come to terms of the death of an unrelated other.

''What about her infant?'' Spock asked. Kirk couldnt help but detect a hint of curiosity in Spock's voice.

''She is healthy, 6 lb 3 oz, asleep.'' Said Bones.

''May I see her?''

''Of course.'' Said Kirk, and watched as the Vulcan slowly got out of his bed wearing the usual 'hospital' pants that McCoy insisted his patients wore, and padded through to the infants room. Kirk, McCoy and Nurse Chapel waited a second before following him through, and when they got there, they found Spock holding the tiny baby in his arms, close to his bare chest very protectively.

''I promise to look after you, little one.'' He whispered to the baby. He hadn't noticed the curious three at the door looking on in mild surprise.

''He's more human than I thought.'' Whispered McCoy, hoping he would not be heard over the constant whirring of the various machines.

''I heard that.'' Said Spock.

A/N: Read and review :) I hope you all like it :D


	3. Anything you want

Daddy Cool.

Kirk, McCoy and Christine watched as Spock lowered the baby into her cot and placed the pink blanket over her. Kirk noticed McCoy's arm go slightly tighter around Christine and he smiled to himself. Life on the Enterprise was definitely going to change.  
Kirk lifted himself away from the wall as Spock walked over with his hands behind his back.

''Captain, what will happen to the child now that her mother is gone?'' He asked.

''Whatever I see fit. The president has entrusted her care to the crew of the Enterprise, and I don't know why, so don't bother asking.'' Said Kirk before Spock could interrupt. Spock merely nodded in agreement.

''I find myself responsible for the safety of the child. It is logical, seeing as I could not save her mother in time. I vow to protect this child with my life.''

''Of course, by all means, the child is yours to care for. I cant see anyone better for the job.'' Said Kirk.

''And what of the Klingon vessel?'' Spock asked.

''As soon as I hear something, you'll hear something. Now, let's leave this little one to her sleep. I'll see you at the bridge.'' Replied Kirk, and he smiled to his friend before turning on his heel to walk away.

''Mr Spock, I have a new uniform for you.'' Said Nurse Chapel, as she placed the bundle of clothes in his arms.

On the bridge, Kirk was being bombarded with questions.

''How is he?'' Asked Sulu.

''What happened to the woman?''

''Is the baby OK?''

''Please, one at a time! Lt. Uhura, to answer your question, yes, the baby is well, 6 lb 3 oz, a girl. The bad news is that the mother didn't make it.'' Said Kirk.

''Oh no that's terrible!'' Said Uhura with her hand over her mouth.

''The poor wee lassie, does she have a name yet, Jim?'' Asked Scotty.

''Not yet, I don't know who should name her.'' Said Kirk. The thought of naming the baby had never occurred to him until now.

''Lt. Uhura get the President on the screen please.'' Said Kirk.

''Aye Sir.''

''I think if anyone is to name the child, it should be Spock.'' Said Sulu.

''Captain Kirk, I heard you wanted to see me?'' Said a voice, and Kirk looked up to see the President on the screen.

''Yes Sir, I assume you are aware of our current situation?''

''Yes Kirk, I am. I stand by what I said to Dr McCoy earlier. As long as the crew of this ship is willing to care for the child, she may stay.''

''Sir, I'm sorry but, I fail to see why she is to stay? Isn't it dangerous?'' Asked Kirk.

''Trust me James, it is more dangerous on Earth or on any other planet for that matter. I'm sure you don't want the baby being on Vulcan when the Klingon's attack. I have every single Starship and freighter in the Federation on patrol around planets and around the neutral zone. Every single Starbase is on alert. Ambassador Sarek has his Vulcan ships on patrol too. I cant see what else there is to do, the Klingon chancellor had absolutely no idea what had happened, except a new and improved Klingon battleship is missing. It has a cloaking device, so keep your scanners on full, there is a chance they might pick up something, the ship wasn't fully developed.''

''So, nothing to worry about then.'' Said Kirk sarcastically.

''Nothing at all.'' Chuckled the President. ''Good luck, Jim.''

''Thank you Sir. Kirk out.''

Kirk sat in his chair for a few seconds before standing up and stretching.

''Lunch break. Mr Sulu set the scanners on full please, the computers will alert us if anything comes up.'' Said Kirk as everyone left their posts for a well deserved break. Kirk was the first to arrive at the mess hall, getting himself a chicken sandwich and sitting down at the nearest table. He was about to take a large bite when the rest of the crew came through the doors, all surrounding McCoy and Christine, who had the tiny bundle of Vulcan-ness in her arms.

''Aw, isn't she a beauty.'' Said an unfamiliar red shirt from the engine room, with a strong southern accent.

''Isn't she just.'' Said Uhura as McCoy and Nurse Chapel sat down at the same table as Kirk.

''Captain, could you feed her while I get some lunch?'' Asked Nurse Chapel. Kirk didn't have much of a choice, he soon found his chicken sandwich sitting on the table as he bottle fed the infant.

Spock soon found his way over to the table and sat down while the crew crooned over the little girl and a rather red faced Captain Kirk, who was staring longingly at a chicken sandwich.  
Kirk gave Spock a would-you-mind? look and handed over the little girl. She immediately opened her eyes, which were a brilliant shade of blue and looked up at Spock in interest. She tightly wrapped her little hand around one of his large fingers and cooed. The crew around him erupted in 'aw' as Kirk suppressed a laugh over his half-eaten chicken sandwich.

''Dont tell me you have never seen a newborn baby?'' Said McCoy. ''Go on, give the man space.'' He said as the crew sat down at tables around them and began chatting.

''Thank you doctor. Captain, any word from the Federation?'' Asked Spock, who was now holding the baby to his chest, the little girl was holding the collar of his shirt and threatening to pull it down.

''Now that you mention it,'' Began Kirk through a mouthful of bread. ''I was speaking to the President earlier. Apparently, a Klingon vessel has been stolen, a new and improved one with a highly advanced cloaking device. The Klingon chancellor had absolutely nothing to do with it and had no idea what had happened. The reason we have to keep the child on the ship is because it's more dangerous being on a planet. Every Starship is on patrol, including ours, with scanners activated.''

''Scanners would be useless against a cloaking device.'' Said Spock.

''The Klingon vessel was not fully developed. There is a chance that it might be picked up.'' Said Kirk, who had finished his sandwich and sat back in his chair.

''Fascinating. Though, it is illogical to steal an undeveloped ship.''

''They must have been desperate.'' Said Kirk.

The bridge crew, who had been sitting at the same table looked up as the baby gargled. Spock put her back in his arms in a lying down position as McCoy handed him the bottle with the rest of the solution.

''Anything you want, you got it.'' Said McCoy.

''Anything you need, you got it.'' Sang Kirk.

''Anything at all, you got it, baby.'' Sang the rest of the bridge crew as the population of the mess hall broke down in laughter.

Spock raised an eyebrow at their antics and smiled the tiniest of smiles.

* * *

After lunch, the crew made their way back to their posts. Including Spock, safe in the knowledge that the baby was under the watchful eyes of McCoy. Kirk and Spock walked together to the bridge, as Kirk wanted a quiet word.

''Spock, when are you going to name her?''

''Name her, Captain? I was not aware that it was my responsibility to name her.'' Replied Spock.

''Well, who else would do it? Listen Spock, I am entrusting this child to you. You are now her guardian, and it's up to you how you raise her. McCoy wouldn't survive it if you raised her as a Vulcan, so be gentle. You are half Human, half Vulcan. To me, you are Vulcan on the outside, with your ridiculous pointy ears,'' He laughed. '' and you are Human on the inside. I have never heard of a Vulcan vowing to protect a child with their life, so that must be where your Human side comes in.''

Spock raised a hand and felt the tip of his ear as they continued to walk to the bridge.

''My ears are not ridiculous, Captain.''

Kirk chuckled.

A/N: If you were patient and waited for the story to unfold, you wouldn't be confused :) Review :)

Oh, and here's a little challenge: Can anyone do a fic where Spock finds a child, has to care for it, blah blah blah, quite occ possibly some sadness, but that always brings the readers in. It has to include Kirk and the crew singing Anything you want, by Roy Orbison. I would do it myself, but it's always better when someone else does :) Let me know if you plan on doing this, I would love to read it.


	4. Ariel

Daddy Cool.

Kirk lent on the Captain's chair with his elbow and began to doze off. His elbow slipped, jerking him awake and pressing a button that caused a strange type of 20th century music to come on the speakers all over the ship.

_'Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember-'_

Kirk frantically swatted at the arm of his chair to stop the music as everyone stared at him in awe. The baby would not stop crying earlier when he was holding her, comforting her tiny tears when no one was around. Kirk didn't want his crew to think he had a soft spot; it would ruin his all work and no play reputation.

He had been sitting watching his crew work all day; Ensigns Chekov and Sulu working away at their navigation posts, examining the scanners, Lieutenant Uhura twiddling knobs at her communication panel searching for the tiniest of noises and First Officer Spock, who was looking down the hood of his viewer. Finding himself with nothing to do Kirk occasionally visited the engine room and sickbay to relieve his boredom. As the Captain of a Starship, he should never find himself with nothing to do. Kirk was always finding himself discovering strange new worlds and species unknown to anyone in the Federation. He had travelled to the very edges of the Galaxy himself, even been trapped in an alternate universe. But... the thought did occur...why? Why was the _Enterprise_, out of all the Starships of Starfleet, to stay put? Why, when he was usually the first person to be alerted over any situations, should he keep out of harms way? Understandably he did have a child on board, which was in fact against regulations, but why did the president allow her to stay? The last president would have been the first to have the child removed to a safer environment; a Starship was not the right place to raise a baby. Being in charge of the United Federation of Planets was indeed no piece of cake. Not a nice cake anyway, for those who cracked under pressure.

_Piece keeping and humanitarian armada -_Yeah, right. This guy sure is doing one helluva job. It seemed to Kirk as though the President was in league withthis mysterious battleship thief, it seemed almost obvious. How anyone could be oblivious to it was beyond Kirk. A Klingon vessel attacks and destroys a planet inhabited with hundredsof different species, right now it looked to Kirk as though they were getting away with it. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to take matters into his own hands?

As soon as he thought it, he mentally slapped himself. How, in all of God's creations, could he take the matters into his own hands? For one obvious reason, he did indeed have a child on board, and Kirk would never, ever put a child under any danger, unless lives depended on it. And another reason... the redshirts. Their had been complaints to Starfleet Command about how they seemed, 'expendable' and that nobody cared whether they lived or died. An exaggeration, if Kirk ever saw one. Scotty was a red shirt. He has never been killed._ "That much is certain.'',_as Spock would rightly put it. They just always seem to get themselves into trouble. Like a careless attitude had been passed down the generations of Redshirts. Though it wasn't always their fault.

The wrong place, at the wrong time.

More people were going into the academy and doing courses on navigation and science, the thought of becoming a red shirt seemed daunting to most.

One thing was certain; Scotty is the bravest Redshirt out of them all.

And what of Uhura? She is a Redshirt too, is she not? More like a red skirt, Kirk thought to himself, she was another excellent and reliable lieutenant.  
Nobody could outstrip Spock though. The Vulcan's high IQ and keen intellect meant he could work out anything in a split second. Half Human, half Vulcan, you would never see those two sides together.

Kirk's train of thought stopped abruptly as a helmsman walked past the screen he was staring at. Trying to concentrate on the screen again, Kirk saw a squiggly line, like the annoying line you see when you have a migraine, flutter across the screen. As soon as he saw it, it was gone.

"Did anyone see that?'' Said Kirk, more exaggeratedthan it should have been. ''Uhura, inform Starfleet at once! Strange anomaly, north west of starbase 4, 456 mark 2.'' Said Kirk looking over Chelkov's shoulder.

''Captain, it may be nothing.'' Said Spock reasonably.

''Yes, Spock it MAY be nothing, but I'm not risking the lives of my crew and a child over something that apparently was nothing.'' Replied Kirk, not noticing that what he said did not make sense.

''Starfleet says it was nothing.'' Said Uhura as a tiny flash of 'I told you so' played across Spock's sharp features.

''And how do they know? Are they here? Did they see it?'' Said Kirk through gritted teeth.

''The Commander has informed me that the glitch was witnessed by at least one person on every Starship. I can confirm that their is indeed a violent storm in San Francisco. It may be interfering with our communications, it is being investigated as we speak.''

''One day, Captain, you will appreceate my wisdom.'' Said Spock, turning back to his post.

''Glitch, my ass.'' Said Kirk under his breath and getting up from his chair.

''Where are you off to Captain?'' Asked Janice Rand, who was on her usual coffee duty.

''I'm off to spend some quality time with _baby_'' Replied Kirk, heavily emphasising the word baby. Spock caught on. He would have to name the baby soon.

Kirk entered sickbay to find it empty. He quickly spotted the baby's cot and silently walked over. Looking into the cot Kirk found the baby inspecting a tiny rattle provided by Nurse Chapel.  
Kirk lent on the cot, resting his head in his hands.

''Your a pretty little thing.'' He said, getting the baby's attention. She cooed in agreement. Kirk reached in his large hand and chuckled as the baby grabbed onto his finger with no intention of letting go. ''And your strong. You look like your mother, she was beautiful. Your gonna love Spock... he'll be a great daddy to you.'' Kirk reached down to pick up the baby and sat down on a nearby bed, putting his legs up and leaning back on the wall. He studied her features carefully. Her tiny nose, her tiny delicate ears. Her upswept eyebrows and short fluffy hair told Kirk that she was nothing short of cute. He looked on as she wrapped her tiny fingers around his large one and wondered what it would be like to have a child of his own. He wondered what it would be like to play catch with his little boy, listen to callings of 'Daddy, he's done it again!', and walk his daughter down the isle. He wondered what it would be like to build a tree house and tend to scuffed knees, what it would be like to hold his first grandchild.

He wondered what it would be like to feel his unborn child move within its mother.

Then he fell asleep with the baby in his arms.

* * *

''Guys, come and see this.'' Said McCoy's voice through the intercom. Uhura shrugged her shoulders as Spock looked around at her. Sulu and Chekov followed them down to sickbay, finding Scotty doubled over with laughter at the 'swooshy' doors.

''G-go and see for yerselve's'' He laughed. They entered quietly, noticing McCoy snickering in the background with Nurse Chapel, and quickly realised what the laughter was about.

Captain Kirk was lying on his side snoring gently with the baby snuggled into his chest. Chekov and Sulu evacuated the room and erupted in laughter with Scotty. They returned when they had contained themselves.

'Aww' Said Uhura. Spock merely looked on in interest, and bending down, he removed the baby from Kirk's arms and replaced her with a teddy bear. Kirk stirred and hugged the teddy close.

''It would be illogical to wake the Captain.'' He said, walking away with the sleeping child. The population of the room fell about in histerics.

* * *

3 YEARS LATER.

* * *

''Daddy! Daddy!'' Giggled Ariel as Kirk chased her around the bridge. Spock scooped her up in his arms and swiveled around in his chair, making Kirk fall flat on his face. Ariel and the bridge crew cheered as Kirk got to his feet.

''Yay daddy! He bashed his nose!'' Laughed Ariel as she peered over Spocks shoulder.

''I'll get you next time, you little monkey.'' Said Kirk dumping himself onto his chair and taking a deep breath and wiping his brow.

''Captain, it would be logical for me to inform you, that next time would be the 145th time you will have attempted to capture Ariel. I can assure you, you will not suceed.'' Said Spock.

''You will not suceed!'' Said Ariel, immitating her adoptive father.

''She's more human than you Spock, I just might catch her.'' Said Kirk. Suddenly, the lights went out.

''Daddy?'' Said Ariel's voice in the darkness.

''Shh, I'm still here.'' Spock assured her.

''Scotty, whats happening down there?'' Asked Kirk.

''I canna tell ye Captain, every thing's buggered, I don't know what caused it.'' Said Scotty's voice through the intercom.

''Mr Spock, status report.''

''There is no-''

The whole ship shuddered, throwing Kirk from his chair and once more onto the floor as Ariel screamed.

Sorry for the long wait. There will be action in the next chapter, I was just building up to it throughout the story :)


	5. How to strip a Vulcan

Daddy Cool.

The lights blinked before flashing on- bright red. The back up power had suddenly kicked in. Everyone was somewhat displaced; Chekov was leaning forward at his post, Sulu was hanging off his chair. Several helmsmen were on the floor rubbing their elbows or heads. Worst of all was Kirk. He was lying face down on the floor. He had been thrown forwards out of his chair and into the back of Sulu's, hence the horrible gash emitting blood on his forehead.  
Ariel whimpered feebly in Spock's arms, but screamed when she saw Kirk's face.

''Daddy, what happened to him?!'' Spock didnt have time to reply. He set Ariel down on Uhura's lap, where she tried aimlessly to the little more-human-than-Vulcan-due-to-the-way-she-was-brought-up. Spock vaulted the railing that separated the upper floor to the lower floor on the bridge and knelt by Kirk's side. A voice came from the intercom.

''Is everyone alright? I cant get up there the damn doors are locked.'' It was McCoy.

''The Captain has a minor cut to the head.'' Said Spock as he pressed his fingers into Kirks cheek. ''And is coming round now.'' Kirk groaned and blinked up at Spock. Blood trickled into his eyes and he wiped it away with his sleeve before pulling himself up onto his chair.

''Scotty, what's going on down there?'' He said, irritated.

''If I knew what was going on I would tell you Capt'n, but were relying on the backup power for now.'' Replied Scotty's voice.

''Can we at least get the scanners working?'' Said Kirk, grasping the bridge of his nose.

''Scanners are on full Captain. We are being boarded.'' Said Sulu, spinning around in his chair. Spock returned to Ariel and held her to his chest. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt, though he never told anyone that. He looked down at her big blue tear-filled eyes, and his Vulcan heart broke. And he felt it, a feeling like none other before. It would be illogical to say that ones heart had broke, because then you'd be dead.  
For Spock to find that he was indeed still alive was fascinating.

''Who?!'' Exclaimed Kirk. Though they couldn't tell. Kirk made his way over to the turbo lift doors and tried to prise them open, then called for Spock.

''We appear to be locked down.'' Said Sulu. The ship shuddered again; Spock was thrown across the bridge and Kirk managed to stay pressed against a wall. It was now Spock who was bleeding; green dripped from his elegantly upswept eyebrow and down the side of his face. Ariel cried even more in Uhura's arms as the bridge collapsed around them. Sulu and Chekov were thrown from their posts as they burst out in flames and smoke. They were left bleeding and injured in the darkness.  
There was a short silence, the silence in which you know something terrible is about to happen. Even Ariel was listening intently. People were somehow on the other side of the turbo lift doors. They wasted no time in entering. They had phasers in their hands, but not the phasers Kirk was familiar with, perhaps they weren't phasers at all. Nobody moved, Ariel stared at the intruders with surprisingly deadly eyes for a three year old.  
There were three intruders; two large ones flanking a slightly smaller one in the middle. The large ones appeared to be Klingon's, the one in the middle was human. They stepped onto the bridge and with a click of one of their mysterious instruments, the backup power came back on.

The human was the President. Kirk said nothing as he strode forwards and sat on Kirk's chair. More Klingons entered the bridge, armed with their mysterious weapons.

''Take them to the brig.'' He said. The Klingon's marched forwards and took everyone harshly by their arms, poking their weapons into their prisoners backs. Uhura refused to let go of Ariel and was nudged onwards. Kirk and Spock were the last to be taken out, until the so called President spotted them.

''Leave them here.'' He said quietly, with a malicious glint in his eye when he looked at Spock. The two Klingon's that were leading them dragged them around by the elbows to face the President.

''Who do we have here then?'' He said, sitting back and crossing his legs. ''Ah, James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise.'' He said, as if he didn't already know who Kirk was.  
And his trusty sidekick, Mr Spock. Your kind have been a great trouble to me Mr Spock. Vulcan's sticking their abnormally sensitive nose into the business of Starfleet.'' Spock looked quite unmoved by the Presidents words.

''You will be wondering why I am here.'' He said, rising from Kirk's chair and walking around Kirk and Spock. None of them answered. ''Nothing to say, Mr Spock?''

''Quite the contrary Mr President. I had merely concluded that you had not finished what you were saying.'' Replied Spock rather sharply. The President looked quite irritated. He signalled to Spock's captor, who immediately held his arms around his back. Spock didn't struggle, there was no point. Another burly Klingon stepped forward and delivered a heavy blow to Spock's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

''I prefer to work the old fashioned way.'' Said the President. Kirk looked out of the corners of his eyes. Spock's captor was now holding his weapon into Spock's back. Kirk's captor was standing by his side with his weapon in his hand. The President was unarmed, but his bodyguard wasn't. He held his hands crossed in front of him and his weapon in his utility belt. The President caught Kirk looking.

''Wondering what they are, are you?'' He said. ''Since you are going to die, I'll tell you. Newly developed. Especially designed by the Klingon's, to go with their warship. Work quite nicely on Vulcan's, would you like to see?'' He laughed. His laugh was high and cold. ''Would you like to die a very slow and painful death, Mr Spock? This little thing here completely strips a Vulcan of his logic. You would be unable to use your Vulcan sense, your so called powers. It might even turn your blood red. I could kill you with it if I did it long enough...''

''I could Show you, if you want.'' Said the President, in a more serious tone as he snatched one of the weapons from his bodyguard and pointed it at Spock's chest. A voice came through on the Presidents communicator, quite inaudible. He passed the weapon back to the Klingon and strode to the turbo lift and down to the transporter room.  
Kirk had two choices; stay and wait for the President to come back, or get himself to the brig and rescue his crew. He preferred the second option.  
In one swift movement he turned around and pushed his captors arm up his back, breaking it. He then took the weapon from him and fired it at the Presidents bodyguard, blowing a wide hole through his chest. Spock turned around and used his signature Vulcan nerve pinch on his captor, who fainted to the ground.

''Fascinating.'' Said Spock, who was looking at the dead Klingon. ''If this weapon was designed to use against a Vulcan, it would be logical to save one for analysing.''

Kirk smiled and threw a weapon to Spock before arriving at the brig to rescue his crew. They met many Klingons along the way. They were simply blown to pieces.


	6. You Don't mess with a Vulcan

Daddy Cool.

The Enterprise was unusually quiet. Spock's ears couldn't even pick up a sound. The corridors were dark and smoky, debris littered everywhere. Luckily, there was no sign of bodies. Not even a red shirt. Kirk held up his hand at Spock as a couple of Klingon's came from the mess hall and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction. By the looks of it, they were arguing in Klingon. One of them was steadily raising his voice and waving his hands wildly at the other. Kirk shot a bemused glance at Spock, who raised his eyebrows in return. On more than one occasion they had to take a detour. The Klingon's were taking advantage of the President's absence and were clearly still under the impression that Kirk and Spock were being held captive.

One route was safe. Very little debris, no Klingon's. Still dark and smoky, but that would help Spock and Kirk. They crouched down and slowly made their way towards the brig. Kirk broke the silence.

''Spock, y'know, since we found little Ariel, I've noticed a change about you.'' He whispered. Spock's brow furrowed in reply.

''I do not see any 'change' Captain.'' He replied.

''Enough with the 'Captain' crap already, my mother didn't call me Jim for nothing.'' Said Kirk, wanting to be serious with Spock at this certain moment in time.

''Your mother didn't call you Jim at all, she called you James.'' Said Spock, earning a scathing look from Kirk.

''Whatever. As I was saying, since we found little Ariel, you've changed. Not a lot, but I definitely noticed it.'' He said. ''Spock, when I see you holding that little Godsend, I see love. Even when you try to hide it.'' There was a short pause.

''Remember when she started teething? Scotty's fingers were covered in bandages. Or her first word, do you remember that?'' Said Kirk, looking at Spock.

''She called me daddy the first time she ever spoke...'' Said Spock.

''I told that little girl when she was a baby that you were going to make a great daddy. I was right.'' Said Kirk, clapping a hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock didn't know what to say, or do. So he said;

''Thank you, Jim.''

Several minutes passed in silence, Spock still listening intently. They were making their way to the brig with no trouble at all. That's until the alarm sounded for red alert and the Klingon's were hunting for them. They must have finally noticed that Kirk and Spock had escaped. Every corner they turned they were faced with three or four Klingon's, all aiming at Spock with their strange weapons. One shot barely missed; Spock had flattened himself against the wall just in time. Kirk removed the rest of the Klingon's quickly.

''You OK?'' He asked as they ran down towards the brig. Spock stopped in his tracks and bent down, putting his hands on his knees.

''It felt like... it, felt-'' He couldn't finish the sentence. Two reasons: number one, the beam from the weapon had skiffed along his chest, not only leaving a singed hole in his shirt, but also cutting his skin. His blood was seeping from the wound, which seemed to be spreading across his chest. Number two, a group of huge Klingon's were streaking towards them, aiming their weapons at Spock and Kirk and firing aimlessly.  
They turned a corner and waited for the Klingon's to get close enough before firing their own weapons at them, pasting them to the wall like wallpaper. Spock looked faint, like he was going to keel over at any moment.

''Stay with me Spock.'' Said Kirk as they slowly and silently made their way to the brig. Two Klingon's were standing guard at the doors, their weapons in their utility belts. From where Kirk was kneeling, he took them both out with his weapon, watching in interest as they seemed to be literally blown to bits from a certain angle. Kirk turned around, aiming a triumphant smile at Spock to find him grimacing as he rubbed his chest. Kirk moved Spock's hand away, and pulled his shirt up. The wound had spread over his ribs and was on it's was to his stomach.

''Come on Spock.'' Said Kirk, wiping sweat from Spock's brow. ''The sooner we get to the brig, the sooner we'll get to Bones.'' He said, pulling his best friend to his feet.

The last few yards of ground were beginning to feel like a continuous conveyor belt for Spock. It went on, and on, and on...  
The doors automatically opened as they got closer to them, and they were relieved to find that there were no Klingon's inside. McCoy was the first to look up, his eyes widened at Spock's wound and Kirk rushed over to release the prisoners.

''Daddy!'' Squealed Ariel as Uhura emerged from the group of people. Spock would have replied, but he couldn't. His head was spinning. Kirk noticed this and held Spock against the wall, looking into his eyes.

''Spock?'' He said, but Spock never heard him. His vision was blurring too...

Phasers were being handed out from a compartment on the wall, Scotty telling everyone to set them to kill. They all trouped out of the brig, leaving the bridge crew behind as Spock had still not moved. Ariel had noticed this too, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

''Touching.'' Said a voice, the President. They all looked round to see him, flanked again by two Klingon guards and holding their weapons at arms length. ''In there.'' Said the president, gesturing to the holding compartment of the brig. They moved along, Kirk being stripped of his weapon and taking Ariel into his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably.  
Spock slumped to the ground, his eyes open in a constant stare and his hands motionless at his sides.

''Well, well, well. It seems our little Vulcan friend has had a taste of our unique weapon.'' Said the President with a rather ridiculous smile. ''Care for a little more?'' He said, aiming his weapon at Spock and firing. Spock came to life, screaming in pain and ending up on all fours. The president stopped the torture for a second, only to say;

''This is what your interfering father deserves! I'll get rid of every single Vulcan in the Universe, if it's the last thing I do!'' He said, before firing at Spock again, this time hitting him on the back. Spock dropped onto the ground and rolled over. Kirk was on his feet, screaming at the President to stop. McCoy was trying to comfort Ariel. The rest of the bridge crew looked on in horror.  
Spock had summoned all the strength he had left and got to his feet. The Klingon guards fired at Spock too.  
It was true. The weapon could make Spock's blood turn red, and it was. The gash Spock had on his eyebrow was dripping down his face and into his mouth. His chest wound was changing from green to scarlet and soaking into his shirt, pouring down his front. The President thought he had Spock. He was sorely mistaken.

''Let's see how our little Vulcan friend copes, shall we?'' The two Klingon's stepped forward into the cell where the bridge crew were being held. Big mistake. At once, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty dived on them, retrieving their weapons with a struggle and blowing them to bits. Spock heard the Presidents words and a deadly look spread across his face- anger. Hatred. Spock had a sudden urge to kill the man standing before him. In what seemed slow motion, he stepped forwards. The President turned to face Spock at the last minute. A large fist shattered his jaw. He hit the ground, his weapon tumbling away. Spock picked it up and aimed it at the Presidents forehead. He fired. It had the same affect on humans as a phaser set to kill.

Spock dropped the weapon and the shield separating him from the rest of the crew dropped. Spock collapsed as they rushed to him. He tried to breath but couldn't. Blood splattered from his mouth and down his neck. His eyes were drooping. Kirk was kneeling over him, pulling him onto his lap. Ariel had struggled away from McCoy to see her daddy, but stood frozen. There was a deadly silence where nothing was heard but the sobbing or Uhura and the rasping of Spock trying to breath. McCoy rushed forward, in Spock's eyes it was in slow motion. He was in shock. This had never happened to him before. It was fascinating. McCoy ran his little salt shaker over Spock's body, his words unheard by Spock. All he could hear was a ringing in his ears.  
Ariel slowly appeared at Kirk's side, looking over Spock. Her daddy. Kirk pulled her into his arms, where she cried into his neck. There was a tear in Kirk's eye too. There was a tear in everybody's eye. To see Spock like this was heartbreaking, to say the least.  
The rasping stopped. Spock's eyes were closed. Ariel removed her head from Kirk's neck.

''Daddy?'' She said through a sniff. ''Daddy?'' She said again. ''DADDY?!'' She screamed. ''WAKE UP DADDY! WAKE UP!'' She was now crying again into Kirk's neck. Sulu and Chekov had their heads in their hands. Uhura was sobbing into Scotty's chest.

''Will someone get her out of here?!'' Yelled Kirk. He didnt want Ariel to be in the same room as her dead father. She wouldnt understand. Nurse Chapel picked her up, screaming and arms and legs flying everywhere.

Suddenly there was a gasp of breath. Spock sat upright, finding himself face to face with Kirk.

Aw now don't you all just love me for saving Spock eh? Lol, I could have killed him you know, but then I would have hated myself :) Review!!!!


End file.
